


Unexpected Visitors

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #1: Relaxing by the fire, and for Alisanne, who gave me the prompt: Winter wonderland. This is a new series - I'm going to try to tie all of this year's advent drabble prompts together into one story, which is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #1: Relaxing by the fire, and for Alisanne, who gave me the prompt: Winter wonderland. This is a new series - I'm going to try to tie all of this year's advent drabble prompts together into one story, which is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

When Harry, Al, and Lily arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, they found themselves surrounded by snow. It was a winter wonderland for the children, their faces lighting up as they set about making footprints and trying to catch snowflakes with shouts of glee, but for Harry there was just that familiar feeling of coming home.

It had been Albus’ idea to come to meet James and Severus for the start of the Christmas holidays, something that Lily had quickly agreed with. But there was one other stop they wanted to make first.

“Well, I never!”

Harry grinned. “Hi, Hagrid.”

~~~

Hagrid, wrapped in a thick coat half-covered in snow, beamed as Al and Lily ran to greet him. “I didn’t expect ter see you three today.”

“We came to meet James,” Harry explained, giving Hagrid a hug himself. “I hope he hasn’t been too much of a handful in his first term.”

“No trouble at all. Matter o’ fact, he was here a little while ago.” Hagrid led them into his hut, where a large Boarhound lay sleeping in front of the fire. Harry was looking forward to relaxing in front of the fire at home with Severus later.

~~~

“Visitors, Brutus!” Hagrid sighed. “Stupid dog.”

He’d acquired Brutus after Fang had died. Like his predecessor, Brutus’ fearsome name was at odds with his gentle nature. With a soft whine, he rolled over on his back, slobbering over Albus and Lily as they stroked him.

“Won’t set foot in snow, y’know,” Hagrid continued, putting the kettle on. “Leaves me ter do all the work. Don’t you, yer useless lump.”

Harry smiled, shaking his head. If it wasn’t for the grey in Hagrid’s hair, and Lily and Al, he could almost have believed that no time had passed at all.


End file.
